Sorry
by KsET
Summary: Parece que não atendi suas ligações durante meses Não me dou conta do quão cruel eu consigo ser Pois, às vezes, posso tratar as pessoas Que amo como joias Porque eu posso mudar de ideia a cada dia Eu não quis te usar Mas eu ainda sei o dia do seu aniversário E a música favorita da sua mãe


_**-Pode parecer difícil de acreditar, mas eu te amo, sabia?. Eu sempre te amei. Talvez hoje, depois de tudo que precisei passar, eu te ame com muito mais intensidade que nos outros dias; mas eu sempre te amei.**_

 _I've missed your calls for months, it seems_

 _Don't realize how mean I can be_

 _Parece que não atendi suas ligações durante meses_

 _Não me dou conta do quão cruel eu consigo ser_

 _ **-Hoje eu estive pensando em todas as vezes que sabotei os seus namoros. Na época, onde éramos adolescentes e não sabíamos oque fazíamos, eu achava que era somente uma competição. Alguma rixa adolescente onde eu precisava mostrar-me melhor que você. Eu juro que nunca gostei daquelas garotas, Iwa-chan! Eu só...**_

 _'Cause I can sometimes treat the people_

 _That I love like jewelry_

 _Pois, às vezes, posso tratar as pessoas_

 _Que amo como joias_

 _ **-Eu fiquei pensando naquilo que falei no outro dia. Eu acho que a culpa sempre foi minha. Eu sempre fazia questão de roubar as garotas que você ficava. Eu juro que nunca fiz por maldade. Eu só…não conseguia pensar em outras pessoas com você. Eu…eu…eu sempre senti uma pontada no peito. Era como se precisasse fazer algo para espantar elas de perto de você. Mas você nunca entenderia se eu pedisse uma coisa daquelas, daí eu agia daquelas formas. Eu era burro; sempre fui. Me perdoa ? Eu juro que nunca farei uma coisa dessas novamente.**_

 _'Cause I can change my mind each day_

 _I didn't mean to try you on_

 _Porque eu posso mudar de ideia a cada dia_

 _Eu não quis te usar_

 _ **-Hoje eu pensei que havia chegado uma mensagem sua ,). Fiquei triste quando percebi que não era.**_

 _But I still know your birthday_

 _And your mother's favorite song_

 _Mas eu ainda sei o dia do seu aniversário_

 _E a música favorita da sua mãe_

 _ **\- Uma vez eu ouvi falar de uma coisa chamada: "Cordão vermelho do destino". Na lenda, dizem que uma linha linha vermelha, invisível aos humanos, está presa em duas pessoas. Não importa o quão longe essas pessoas estejam, essa linha está presa nelas, e hora ou outra fará que ambas se encontrem. Essa linha também pode enroscar em outras pessoas. Mas no final, como deveria ser, ela acaba diminuindo e juntando as duas conectadas pelo fio. Você pode achar graça, mas eu penso que esse fio vermelho está conectado em nós dois. Somos perfeitos juntos, já notou ?. Você é forte e eu fraco, você é inteligente e eu nem tanto e eu sou engraçado e você sério. Somos uma combinação perfeita! Não podemos fechar os olhos perante esse fato.**_

 _So I'm sorry to my unknown lover_

 _Sorry that I can't believe_

 _That anybody ever really_

 _Starts to fall in love with me_

 _Então me desculpe, meu amante desconhecido_

 _Desculpe-me por não acreditar_

 _Que alguém realmente_

 _Comece a se apaixonar por mim_

 _ **-Eu passei na sua casa hoje. Sua mãe me contou tantas coisas sobre você e seu estado. Eu me sinto horrível. Eu…eu…não sabia que você…**_

 _Sorry to my unknown lover_

 _Sorry I could be so blind_

 _Desculpe-me, meu amante desconhecido_

 _Desculpe-me por ser tão cega_

 _ **\- Eu juro que nunca pretendi machucar você. Eu nunca amei nenhuma daquelas garotas. Eu nunca pensei em amar aquelas garotas. Eu amo você, Hajime! Eu sempre vou amar você. Eu não sabia que você gostava de mim também, eu juro.**_

 _Didn't mean to leave you_

 _And all of the things that we had behind_

 _Eu não pretendia abandonar você_

 _E tudo aquilo que tínhamos_

 _ **-Parei pra pensar, eu sou muito idiota, né ?. Eu devia ter notado que você gostava de mim. Todos notaram. Mas eu, besta como sempre, achava que eram coisas da minha cabeça. Te amo, tá?**_

 _And so it seems I broke your heart_

 _My ignorance has struck again_

 _E parece que eu parti seu coração_

 _Minha ignorância ganhou mais uma vez_

 _ **-Hoje eu vi que você não foi pra escola, alguma coisa aconteceu ? Está tudo bem, né ?**_

 _I failed to see it from the start_

 _And tore you open 'til the end_

 _Eu não percebi isso desde o início_

 _E te machuquei tanto_

 _ **\- Por que mudou de escola ? Por que tirou a foto do perfil ?. Eu estou preocupado. Eu gostaria de ter visto seu rosto hoje.**_

 _I run away when things are good_

 _I never really understood_

 _The way you laid your eyes on me_

 _In ways that no one ever could_

 _Eu fujo quando as coisas estão bem_

 _Eu nunca entendi_

 _Como você me olhava_

 _De uma maneira que ninguém jamais poderia olhar_

 _ **-Okay, Iwa-chan! Eu vou parar de mandar mensagens pra você. Eu desisto.**_

 _And someone will love you_

 _E alguém vai te amar_

 _(1 semana depois)_

 _Someone will love you_

 _Alguém vai te amar_

 _(1 mês depois)_

 _Someone will love you_

 _Alguém vai te amar._

 _(2 meses depois)_

 _But someone isn't me_

 _Mas esse alguém não sou eu._

 _ **-Eu tentei, Hajime! Eu juro que tentei! Mas as coisas não funcionam assim. Você está em mim. Eu não consigo dormir, comer, respirar ou sonhar. Você está em mim! Você faz parte de mim!. Eu tentei de todas as formas não demonstrar o quão fraco eu sou, mas eu te amo. Eu preciso de você. Eu não tinha nada antes de você aparecer na minha vida, e agora que você saiu dela, sinto como se ela estivesse vazia novamente.**_

 _But someone isn't me_

 _Mas esse alguém não sou eu._

 _ **-Não é justo! Não pode ser justo! Eu te amo o tempo inteiro…de cada minuto e de cada dia. Eu te amo(1). Então por favor, me dê uma única prova que eu não estou louco. Que você, mesmo que de forma menos intensa, sente alguma coisa por mim.**_ _ **-Oi, Oikawa.**_


End file.
